Too Late
by LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms
Summary: She was sick, he loved her.
1. I Love You?

"So... does that hurt?"

"Well, no..."

"I'd expect it to hurt."

"Except the needles, it really doesn't. It's just draining. I'm really tired."

"Do you want me to---"

"No, please. I don't want you to leave yet."

"Oh, ok... Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Are you scared?"

"..."

"..."

"Yeah. I guess I am. I accept it, but I don't want to die or anything like that. Who wouldn't be scared?"

"I'm not doubting you. I'm just wondering..."

"Oh..."

"I think you're really brave. For everything you've been through, and you're still fighting."

"...You're so sweet..."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course..."

"I think I might love you..."

"..."

"Um... I'm sorry... I should..."

"No."

"What?"

"I think I love you too. I just don't want you to lose me."

"I'm not going to lose you. I won't let that happen."

"This isn't something you can just control!"

"Yes. Half of it is mental disability. You have to want to get better."

"I do want to get better! Its not like I'm sitting here all day just wishing that this would just kill me and get it over with! When I lost Jacob, I couldn't take it anymore. But, his death served vengance. Its not like that now. I don't want that to happen to you. You can't fall in love with me."

"Too late..."

* * *

_true story._

_oh, and ... lilly is the girl. joe is the boy. i didn't think names were necessary._

_ily, _

_livi _


	2. Beginings

Updating for Livi. This isn't a oneshot any longer.

Reviews would make Livi feel special.

-Josh

* * *

So, I guess I should take you back a few steps. The whole ' I love you' thing was kind of a sad note to start on. I'll take you back to when I found out about my problem.

I guess… I should start with my name. Its Lilly. I'm about… 15 and I live on the west coast.

My situation… is… well I don't even know anymore. My mom is dead, my dad is struggling to be a single parent, and my sister is a stuck up bitch who finds it impossible to keep her pants on. I'm the youngest of the two of us, even though we're twins. Just Carly and me. Well, mostly Carly. I'm a little invisible in my dad's eyes.

So, I guess your wondering about why I was talking to him like that. Well, we were in my hospital room. The boy is Joe Jonas.

Taking us back a few months, six to be exact, I'd just met the brothers. They started going to my school and Miley and I befriended them. They still don't know that Miley's known them for months longer than that. To any sense, I've had a gigantic crush on Joe since we met. But, our relationship has been kept platonic for a long duration.

Nevertheless, I kept close to him. He's pretty much my best friend.

I'm actually with him right now. Him and I are sitting at the skate park, as the title suggests, skateboarding. I just fell actually. I skidded hard into the pavement. And it hurt. Bad. I sighed as I lay there.

"Lilly!" Joe yelped running over to me. "Lils, you ok?" He asked. I sighed and nodded. I stood up and brushed off my knees. I noticed a large purple spot. I walked over to the bench and looked at it.

"Yeah… I guess…" I said staring at the bruise.

"Wow…. that's one big bruise." Joe stated. I glared at him and glanced at the wound, before standing up again.

"I'm fine. Lets go home. I'm really tired." I said, walking over to my board and putting it under my arm. Joe nodded and followed me towards the exit. We continued down the street towards my house. Joe looked to me, and sighed.

"Lilly, you know I care about you, right?" He asked. I stopped and looked to see his expression, trying to analyze the question.

"Um… yeah. We're friends."

"Best friends. You really can tell me anything, you know…" He stated, seemingly coaxing me into something.

"Joe… what are you talking about?" I asked, laughing a little.

"Lilly… is your dad hurting you?" He asked with a guilty face.

"WHAT!! JOE!!" I yelped. "NO! Of course he isn't!" I screeched. Joe Put his hands up in surrender.

"Ok… I just… I've noticed you've been in really bad moods lately…"

"Well, I'm a teenage girl! What else do you expect!?" I countered. He nodded and continued his explanation.

"…and you've always got those bruises." I sighed.

"I skateboard. I always have bruises." I stated painfully looking down at my shoes. Joe rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Lilly… what's wrong?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, OK!" I said push his hands off of me. "I'm just tired! I have bruises, ok! Its not like its that big of a deal!" I said. I continued on is silence.

"Lilly… I don't want to bug you, but really… lately you've been… I dunno…. Different." I turned to look at him.

"Different how?!" I snapped.

"You've been in a really bad mood all the time. Not just mood swings a stuff, but like… constantly. You're always tired now. Like… Even when you haven't done anything physical… and you have the bruises… and you calling me in the middle of the night cause you woke up from a fever? Lilly its not normal. I'm worried about you…" He said.

"I'll talk to my dad, Ok? It probably just the flu."

* * *

I woke up for the third time that night. I felt cold heat surrounding me. I was cold, but my body was warm. I was sweating a little too. I sighed. I looked over to my cell phone. I always called Joe when this happened. He'd talk to me until I fell asleep. But I had already called him tonight. I sighed. I hoped he wouldn't mind.

I picked up the phone and hit speed dial 8. It rung three times, and he answered.

"Hi, Lilly…" He said quietly.

"I'm sorry…" I said.

"Its ok, Lils. Don't worry. What's wrong now?"

"Um… I just woke up. I have a really bad headache… and a fever."

"Well… First off, open your window."

"Why?"

"To soothe the fever. It won't be as bad, trust me." He said knowingly.

"Ok." I stood up and opened my window, allowing a strong burst of wind to sweep over the room. I walked back to my bed and lay down. I felt terrible. Like, infinitely sick. I sighed.

"How's that?"

"Better."

The next day at school, I went in late. I appeared at lunchtime. Sitting at a far back table, I didn't eat anything and just rested my head on the table. Suddenly, Joe appeared. I sighed. He sat down next to me and rested his elbow on the table.

"Hello sunshine." He said. I sighed.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Lils, you aren't ok."

"I'm fine. Really. Its not like you have to worry. People get sick all the time."

"Its not that your sick. Its that you've been like this for weeks. The flu doesn't last that long."

I walked home from school that day. Alone. I went inside my house, feeling my energy fading. It was doing that a lot lately. My dad was sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper. Carly wasn't there. Cheerleading practice most likely. I put down my backpack and started to walk toward my dad. I suddenly felt my legs go numb…. Followed by my arms and chest… and I faded out completely.

* * *

I woke slowly. I blinked a few times and noticed I was in a hospital.


	3. 18 New Messages

The doctors said I fainted from dehydration, and sent me home later that day after a few blood tests. I slumped up to my room and immediately fell into my bed, and covered myself with blankets. I heard a beep come from my phone. I grabbed it and noticed it said I had messages. I called my voice box.

"_You have 18 new messages." _It said. I gasped. Wow. 18? I pressed one.

"_Lilly? Did you let your phone die again? Man, I need to remind you to charge it more. Oh… its Joe… if you didn't realize that… But.. Anyway… Wanna hang at the beach? Call me back later, I guess."_

"_Lilz… where are you? And why won't you charge your phone? Did you like… lose it? Oh, well. Call me when you get this." _

"_Lilly, Hey. Its Miles. Joe's looking for you, so call him." _

"_Lilly, you are being so dumb! Where are you? Call me back." _

"_Lil, its Oliver. Joe's bugging me and Miles and Nick about you. Where'd you go?"_

"_Lilly… I'm starting to get worried… I didn't see you at school today… but… I hope I just didn't catch you. Call me back ASAP."_

"_Lils, Joe's starting to pace. Its weird. Just… call him back. Oh, this is Nick." _

"_Lilly, Its Miley. Joe told me to try you again. Why aren't you answering?" _

"_Lilly?! Please, I'm really worried now. Miley said she didn't see you today or yesterday. Nick said the same, and Oliver too. We're all worried about you. Call me back as soon as you get this."_

"_Lilly, I'm serious. Its been a three days since anyone's seen you. Where are you?!"_

"_LILLY? Oh my god. Please, just… call me back. Four days… I'm counting. Seriously, this isn't funny anymore."_

"_Lillian Veronica Truscott. Answer your phone before Joe goes insane looking for you. Hope your ok. Its Miley, by the way."_

"_Lilly? Hey, its Matt.… everyones looking for you… call someone soon. We're looking for you."_

"_Lilly?! Please. Please. If your listening to this… just… call me back. I can't take this anymore. Your dad isn't home much anymore, and Carly has no idea where you are either. If you ran away I swear, I'll be so pissed." _

"_Lilly, its Nick. Joe's going crazy now. We all really miss you and we're all really worried about you. Call someone." _

"_LIlly!? Hello?! OH my god… where are you!?" _

"_Lilly, I swear…."_

"_LILLLY?! PLEASE. Its been a week. I'm going to report a missing person if you don't call me back soon. I can't lose anyone else. I miss you, Lilly. I'm worried. I… I love you, Lilz_. _Don't do this_."

"_You have no more new messages_." I sighed. I pressed four speed dial to call Joe. It run twice and he answered.

"_Hello?!" _He said urgently. I sighed.

"Hi, Joe." He gasped.

"_Lilly?! Oh my god, where have you been?! Why didn't you call me back sooner?! I was thinking the worse. I…."_

"Joe… I…I was in the hospital." I said. He was silent for a second.

"_Wait… what?"_

"I passed out. I didn't wake up 'til earlier today. I'm sorry for getting you so worried. I'm ok now. The doctors said it was just from dehydration. I'm perfectly fine now, so you can stop making missing person flyers." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"_Oh, god… are you ok? How are you making a call in the hospital?" _

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry… I'm home. I'm just not gonna be at school for a few days. The doctors said I need to rest." I said in a weak voice. I felt my arm starting to hurt from holding up the phone.

"_Do you want me to come see you?" _He asked. I sighed and smiled to myself.

"Um… yeah… that'd be great. I think talking to someone would help."

"_OK. I'll be there soon."_

"Cool. See ya then." I said.

I lay in bed quietly for a while. My entire body felt as though I had run a 100k marathon. Breathing was hard, almost like a elephant was standing on my chest. It felt heavy and lead filled. I took slow breaths for the longest time. It was cold too. For living in Malibu, it was very cold. I pulled my blankets to try and stay warmer, only to realize that it wasn't cold. My body was. I felt numb and spacey and like I wasn't on earth anymore.

Suddenly, the door opened. Joe stood there. He smiled at me. I smiled back. I sat up in bed, well as best I could for how weak I felt , and looked at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I'm tired." I said. Joe nodded and pulled my desk chair near my bed.

"So… what happened?"

"They said it was just from dehydration, but… to be honest I really don't feel any better." I said quietly. Joe nodded. Suddenly my phone rang again. I looked at it. Miley was calling. I looked to Joe, and he nodded I clicked answer. "Hello?" I said.

"….Lilly?" I heard Miley say in a surprised and hopeful tone.

"_Yeah." _I said quietly.

"_Oh my god! Where have you been for the past week!? Joe went insane looking for you!" _She said.

"I know. Apparently you all have. I got your messages."

"_OH… how many were there? I know Joe made me leave like… three."_

"Eighteen." I said glaring at Joe. He blushed and shrugged. "Um, I gotta go, Miles. I'll talk to you later."

_"Ok, cool." _She said and I hung up. I sighed and set my phone back down. I felt my body wash over with another pass of exhaustion.

"Are you ok?" Joe asked.

"Um… yeah. I'm fine. Just very tired."

"Hmm."

Little did I know, I wasn't ok.

* * *

ok, some of you have been asking why this is a true story.

its kind of... my life, i guess.

i dunno. i have a twin sister and she's kind of a slut, and i'm invisible to my dad and my boyfriend and I started out as best friends, and oh, yeah i have leukemia. its not exactly the same (cough cough, i don't know the jonas brothers cough cough...) and yeah, but its kind of relevant.

Um, Emmie's grandfather had a heart attack today... so send him good vibes for a healthy recovery!

love ya,

livi


	4. Help!

Hey, guys.

I don't know what's going on with my whole writting deal. I'm probably just gonna try to continue as best I can with what I have.

**I'm looking for a writing partner to share this account with. **

No joke, I'm serious. I can't handle all of the stories by myself, and I'd love to write with someone again, because I've got so much work to do.

If you've got your own account, that's cool, it doesn't matter. Just send me a link to some writing, and I'll get back to you.

I'm sort of desprate. Please, please, anyone.

PM me, or Email me at

I'm kind of on stand still at the moment.

I'm not gonna update for a week or two, then I might start again if someone starts writing with me...ok?

Sorry this isn't an update, but I really needed to get this out!

Love you guys,

Emilie


End file.
